You're Mine!
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Yesung selalu mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya. Ryeowook yang tadinya bersikap biasa saja dengan klaim-an seenaknya Yesung, tampaknya mulai kesal! / "Kau milikku, Ryeowook!" / YeWook / GS!


Title : You're Mine!

Genre : Romance (maksa), High School Life

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, beserta para cameo *plak*

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, SM, para orang tua merka, dan para Fans. Tapi cerita ini milik saya!

Warning : OOC, typo deres, alur ke mana-mana, plot pasaran, cerita abal~ GS for Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Sungmin!

Pairing : YeWook XD

yang ada kalimat di-italic itu batin Ryeowook atau Yesung ya~ pokoknya imajinaskan sendiri XD

_**Don't like this pairing or this story? close this page and write your own story and pairing! thanks!**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

**예욱**

Sungmin dan Kibum tengah asyik mengobrol di dalam kelas. Datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah memang ada baiknya juga. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai bel masuk berbunyi dengan mengobrol bersama teman-temanmu. Bahkan, menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diceritakan―

"Aktor itu memang tampan sekali! Sayang sekali Dramanya sudah habis.. Aku yakin dia pasti benar-benar menaruh perasaan terhadapan lawan mainnya!"

"_Heum_! Aku setuju! Cara mereka berpandangan memang terlihat berbeda!"

―seperti ini. Membicarakan kehidupan orang lain yang bahkan mereka yang dibicarakan tidak mengenal kita. Tapi pembicaraan sepele seperti inipun sangat seru dan asyik jika diobrolkan dengan teman.

_GREK_.

Bunyi khas suara pintu terbuka membuat beberapa anak yang di dalam kelas termasuk Sungmin dan Kibum menoleh. Senyum kedua perempuan inipun semakin mengembang begitu melihat sang pelaku yang membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowookie!" sapa mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan perempuan yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju mejanya hanya membalas lewat gumaman.

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah ditekuk begitu wajahnya.. sakit perut, ya?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang bertubi-tubi membuat wajah perempuan yang bernama Ryeowook ini semakin mengkerut.

"Lebih bagus kalau sakit perut! Aku sedang kesal sama Yesung!" pernyataan Ryeowook membuat kedua sahabatnya membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

Oh. Lagi-lagi tentang Yesung.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Kibum penasaran ingin tau. Pasalnya, sahabatnya ini memang hampir setiap hari selalu menceritakan kekesalannya terhadap Yesung, teman sedari kecil sekaligus tetangganya Ryeowook.

"Coba kalian bayangkan! Di depan gerbang aku berpapasan dengan Donghae, sebagai teman yang baik tentu saja Donghae menyapa dan mengajakku bicara. Saat kami tengah mengobrol tiba-tiba Yesung langsung menarik tanganku dan menatap Donghae dengan sinisnya. _Aish_!" bukannya mendapat simpati atau setuju dengan sikap menyebalkan Yesung kedua sahabatnya ini malah menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"_Heol_.. Yesung.. melakukan itu?" pertanyaan Sungmin langsung dibenari oleh Ryeowook dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_! Menyebalka―"

"ITU _SO SWEET _SEKALI!"

Demi apapun, suara teriakan kedua sahabatnya NYARIS membuant Ryeowok terjungkal dan anak-anak yang lain terlonjak terkejut.

"_YAAA_! Kalian ini apa-apaan?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Yesung _possesive _sekali~" binar di mata Sungmin benar-benar ingin membuat Ryeowook muntah seketika.

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Sikap sok _possesive_nya itu benar-benar― akh! Pokoknya menyebalkan!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Seharusnya kedua sahabatnya ini mendukungnya kan? Seharusnya mngatakan 'Yesung itu memang menyebalkan!' atau semacamnya kan? Kenapa malah menganggap sikap―yang menurut Ryeowook―sangat amat menyebalkan itu dengan binaran di mata?!

_Huh! Kalian juga menyebalkan!_

**예욱**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Namun, Ryeowook sama sekali tak berminat untuk pergi ke kantin bersama dua sahabatnya. _Mood_nya benar-benar buruk. Ditambah Kang _seonsaengnim _memberikan soal latihan yang membuat Ryeowook harus menguras otaknya ekstra. Huh.

Sejak 3 menit yang lalu pula Ryeowook melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. Menjadikan lipatan tangannya sendiri menjadi bantal dadakan.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?"

Ryeowook lagi-lagi nyaris terjungkal mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menerjang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Alisnya berkerut melihat sesosok _namja _sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan meja yang membatasi mereka.

Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Namja _yang membuat _mood_nya buruk malah sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

_Huh. Tambah hancur _mood_ku!_

"Kenapa bibirmu? minta kucium?"

Mendengar kalimat ejekan tersebut langsung membuat Ryeowook menyudahi acara mari-mengerucutkan-bibir-tanda-kesal.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Yesung mengambil asal bangku yang di dekatnya dan menariknya sehingga ia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Membawakan ini," sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih ditaruh Yesung di atas meja. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung.

Yesung langsung mengambil bungkusan roti dan membukanya lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut sang _yeoja_.

"Makan."

Entah kenapa Ryeowook menuruti kalimat―yang bagaikan perintah mutlak―itu. Ryeowook langsung membuka mulutnya dan menggigit roti pemberian Yesung.

"Ambil juga rotinya. Kau seperti bayi yang sedang disuapi, bodoh."

Ryeowook langsung mengambil roti pemberian Yesung dengan kasar. Tak lupa dengan dengusan napasnya yang keras. Meruntuki kalimat ambigu Yesung yang hanya menyuruhnya 'makan', bukan 'ambillah dan makan'. Jadi bukan salah Ryeowookkan?

_Yeoja _itu juga baru menyadari setelah mengunyah rotinya sebanyak 3 kali. Keadaan kelas benar-benar sepi. Hanya menyisakan mereka ber-dua. Ke mana teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain?

"Nanti pulang bersamaku. Aku bawa motor."

Perkataan Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia memandang Yesung dengan wajah bingung. Yesung yang sedang berniat menusukan sedotan ke kardus susu cokelat juga memasang wajah bingung karena ditatap Ryeowook seperti itu.

"Apa?" setelah cukup jengah ditatap Ryeowook akhirnya Yesung bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa se-menyebalkan ini?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau itu _possesive _dan _over-protective _sekali! Itu menyebalkan!"

"Apa itu salah?"

Ryeowook diam kali ini. Jika ditanya 'apa itu salah' _yeoja _itu tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Ten―tentu saja salah!"

Yesung menyedot susu cokelatnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook intens.

"Sebutkan di mana letak kesalahannya."

Skak Mat.

Ryeowook diam seribu bahasa. Jujur, sebenarnya sikap Yesung tidak salah. Lagipula Ryeowook hanya menganggap sikap Yesung itu menyebalkan, bukannya salah.

Sikap kelewat _possesive _dan ke-_over-protective_nya Yesung sah-sah saja karena Ryeowook kan sahabat Yesung dari kecil. Tetangganya pula. Sikap itu bisa jadi seperti seorang kakak yang takut adiknya kenapa-napa. Jadi dijaga sampai seperti itu.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban membuat Yesung mendesak Ryeowok.

"Ayo katakan di mana letak kesalahannya―"

"Karena kau bukan pacarku!"

Hening.

Jawaban yang cukup masuk akal―bagi Ryeowook―membuat keduanya terdiam. Jawaban spontan karena kesal Yesung mendesaknya. Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan wajah datarnya langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pacarku."

"Heh?"

"Kau lupa? Kita ini sudah pacaran."

"Jika pacaran yang kau maksud waktu kita masih―"

Yesung menaruh telunjuk kanannya tepat di ujung hidung Ryeowook yang membuat _yeoja _itu mau tak mau menghentikan ucapannya.

"Bingo."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Please_, Yesung. Waktu itu umur kita baru 4 tahun. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa itu 'cinta' dan 'pacaran' tanpa bisa berpikir langsung saja mengiyakannya. Itu bukan 'penembakan' secara sah―"

"Ayo kita pacaran."

Mata Ryeowook sedikit melebar dan bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat. Ucapan Yesung barusan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sialnya lagi, Ryeowook bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Yesung semakin mempertegas senyumannya begitu melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Teman sedari ia kecil ini memang menggemaskan. Sungguh. Bahkan Yesung menobatkan Ryeowook sebagai _yeoja _paling manis yang pernah ia temui selama ini.

_TENG TENG_.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk membuat Yesung menyudahi acara melihat-wajah-merah-Ryeowook-yang-menggemaskan.

"Ingat. Pulangnya bersamaku."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut serta tak lupa mengacak surai coklat kemerahan Ryeowook, Yesung langsung melesat pergi ke kelasnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sini.

Sama sekali tak mempedulikan wajah Ryeowook yang masih memerah dan jantungnya yang masih menggila.

**예욱**

Ketiga _yeoja _manis ini langsung membereskan barang-barangnya begitu mendengar bunyi bel pulang. Bunyi bel pulang sekolah memang melodi paling indah yang ingin para murid di sini dengar.

"Maaf ya, aku pulang bersama Siwon.."

Siwon, pacar Kibum sejak 2 tahun lalu. _Sunbae _mereka yang telah lulus. Sekarang pemuda berlesung pipi itu tengah sibuk dengan dunia perkuliahannya. Tapi siapa sangka? Di tengah kesibukannya ia masih sempat untuk menjemput sang kekasih. Benar-benar membuat iri.

Kibum mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Membuat gelak tawa dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook karena melihat aksi lucu si _yeoja _yang _minim_ ekspresi seperti Kibum.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa pulang bersama Ryeowook~"

"_Ne_, Sungmin bisa pulang bersama― _OMO_!"

Pekikan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ma―maaf Sungmin~ a―aku lupa.. Yesung mengajakku pulang bersama.." Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak lupa juga memasang cengiran tak bedosanya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" ingin sekali Sungmin menjitak kepala sahabat tersayangnya ini. Baru ia ingin mengangkat tangannya sebuah suara mengintrupsi perbuatannya.

"Mau pulang denganku tidak?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh secara bersamaan. Sedikit terkejut melihat bahwa benar seorang Cho Kyuhyunlah yang mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menguping! Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja mendengar! Lagipula rumah Sungmin-_ssi_ se arah denganku."

Ketiga _yeoja _manis ini masih saja memasang wajah seperti baru melihat hantu. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun lantas bedehem untuk mengembalikan kesadaran ketiga _yeoja _manis di hadapannya.

"A―ah, ba―baiklah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_.. aku mau.." jawaban Sungmin membuat Ryeowook dan Kibum sadar. Kibum menahan senyum sedangkan Ryeowook menahan gelak tawanya. Sungguh. Pasalnya sahabat tercinta mereka, Lee Sungmin, tengah tergila-gila dengan _namja _yang baru saja mengajaknya pulang bersama. Jelas saja membuat semburat merah muda di pipi Sungmin terlihat dengan sangat jelas oleh mata Kibum dan Ryeowook.

**예욱**

Mereka berempat turun tangga bersama. Ryeowook dan Kibum asyik mengobrol sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya jalan dalam diam.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dapat terlihat dari mata mereka berempat ada 2 orang _namja _yang tengah menunggu seseorang. Siwon dengan mobil hitamnya dan Yesung yang tengah menyender di _body _motor _sport _berwarna merah miliknya.

"Aku ambil motorku dulu.. Kau tunggu sebentar.." setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pergi ke parkiran. Kibum sudah sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit tertawa.

Mereka bertiga sudah sudah berhadapan dengan kedua _namja _tampan ini. Kibum langsung membuka pintu untuk duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Aku duluan! _Annyeong_!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dan mobil Siwonpun melaju perlahan.

"Tadi pagi bersama Donghae.. sekarang bersama Kyuhyun.." ucap Yesung membuka suara. Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Yesung saat sisi _possesive_nya kambuh.

_Oh.. dia benar-benar _namja possesive..

"Ck. Kyuhyun ingin mengantar Sungmin pulang, bukan aku. Kalau tak percaya tanya Kyuhyun saja!"

Sungmin baru saja ingin membenarkan perkataan Ryeowook, baru ingin membuka mulut Ryeowook sudah ditarik oleh Jongwoon menuju motornya.

"Naik."

"Tapi, Sungmin.."

"A―aku tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun juga sebentar lagi akan ke sini."

Tak bisa mengelak. Akhirnya Ryeowook mengambil helm yang disodorkan Yesung dengan kasar. Setelah memakainya ia naik dan motor Yesung melaju kencang. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Yesung yang memang amat sangat _possesive_.

"Kelihatan sekali perasaannya.. Dasar bodoh.." gumam Sungmin yang hanya didengar oleh angin yang berhembus.

**예욱**

_Festival _Sekolah akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Membuat seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 3 dari A sampai C sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mereka semua bekerja bersama di aula, ada yang tengah sibuk mendekor panggung, sibuk berlatih, menjahit kostum yang akan digunakan, dan masih banyak lagi.

_Festival _ini diajukan oleh sang ketua OSIS, Lee Donghae. Ia dihasut oleh beberapa siswa untuk meminta pada Kepala Sekolah acara _Festival _ini. Ya, karena melihat banyak yang antusias dan memang mengharapkan acara seperti ini akhirnya dikabulkan. Membuat seluruh siswa-siswi bersorak gembira. Acara _Festival _memang sangat didamba para remaja bukan?

Ryeowook sedikit kewalahan mengangkat kardus besar berisi kostum yang telah selesai dijahit. Bukan karena berat kardusnya, tapi memang ukuran kardus itu yang terlampau besar.

"Bukannya meminta bantuan. Kau ini." Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati Donghae lah yang kini tengah membantunya.

_Yeoja _manis ini menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "aku tidak enak saja meminta bantuan. Padahal hal kecil seperti ini. Yang lain juga sedang sibuk"

"Aku tidak."

"Bodoh. Kau ini yang paling sibuk! Daritadi bolak-balik mengambil keperluan anak-anak! Bajumu saja sampai basah begitu!"

"Iya, iya.. kau ini cerewet sekali. Ini mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Diletakan di ruang kelas 3A―"

GREP.

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan lengan kanannya dicengkram oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendengus pelan begitu tau siapa pelakunya.

Yesung.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Merasa ia diperbincangkan Donghae langsung membuka suara, "Wow, sabar dulu. Aku hanya membantunya. Teman harus saling membantukan?"

"Ya ampun, Yesung! Donghae hanya membantuku! Lagipula Donghae sudah punya―Eh, hei!"

Belum selesai Ryeowook berbicara Yesung sudah menariknya ke arah panggung. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit panik.

_Mau apa dia?!_

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap sang _namja _tampan lantang.

Suara merdunya lantas membuat semua orang di aula melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi Sungmin dan Kibum yang nyaris menjatuhkan kedua bola mata mereka.

"_Yeoja _di sampingku ini, Kim Ryeowook dari kelas 3A, dia milikku. Jangan ada seorang _namja _yang berani mendekatinya."

Ucapan―yang menurut Ryeowook―gila yang baru saja diucapkan Yesung membuat seluruh siswa maupun siswi berteriak ribut. Ada yang memerah wajahnya, melotot heboh, berbisik riuh, bahkan meneriaki Yesung 'KEREN' tak kalah banyak.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kibum hanya menepuk jidat mereka pelan.

"Bo―bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Le―lepaskan a―"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yesung terlebih dahulu mengunci bibirnya.

Yesung menciumnnya―

DI DEPAN ANAK-ANAK!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan para _yeoja _nyaris membuat gendang telinga yang mendengar pecah.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sungmin dan Kibum nyaris menjatuhkan kedua bola mata mereka. Ditambah Donghae yang menganga lebar dan Kyuhyun yang melotot heboh.

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya. Ryeowook masih memasang wajah _shock_. Oh, jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Sedangkan Yesung? Ia masih saja memasang wajah datar bagaikan tak terjadi apa-apa. Yesung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook untuk keluar dari aula.

"_Babo_! _Neo jinjja_!" desis Sungmin dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Ryeowook memekik heboh. Tak lupa ia menghentakkan kasar tangan Yesung. Mereka berada di luar aula. Memang sepi karena semua murid kelas 3 di aula dan kelas 2 serta 1 sibuk belajar di kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan! Kau―_aish_!" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini kejadian paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Momen _first kiss _yang harusnya indah malah menjadi ajang tontonan gratis di depan banyak orang! Gila!

"Donghae sudah punya pacar! Lee Hyukjae! Eunhyuk! _Yeoja _manis yang memenangkan lomba _dance _waktu itu! BAHKAN IA SEKELAS DENGANMU!"

"Mau dia sudah punya pacar atau bahkan menikah, aku tetap tidak suka melihat _namja _lain dekat denganmu!" Yesung ikut menaikan satu oktaf suaranya. Mereka berdua menatap penuh kekesalan. Jika ini di komik, pasti sudah ada pecikan serta aliran listrik di antara mata mereka berdua.

"Sikapmu itu sungguh menye―_YA_!" Yesung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan sejuta ucapan kekesalannya.

Ryeowook yang masih belum selesai mengucapkan sumpah serapah serta caci maki tanpa berpikir lagi langsung membuka sepatu kanannya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepela Yesung.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!"

Hening.

Ryeowook sibuk menetralkan napas dan Yesung hanya diam setelah mendapat serangan lemparan sepatu Ryeowook.

Yesung mengambil sepatu Ryeowook dan berbalik. Membuat Ryeowook menelan ludahnya susah.

_Mati aku! Dia pasti akan membalasku!_

Melihat Yesung yang semakin mendekat membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sekitar 3 detik tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ia malah terkejut mendapati Yesung tengah berdiri dengan lututnya dan membantu Ryeowook memasangkan sepatu kanannya kembali.

Perlakuan Yesung yang kelewat manis seperti ini jelas membuat semburat merah mudah hadir kembali di pipi _yeoja _manis ini.

Setelah selesai memasangkan kembali sepatu Ryeowook, Yesung berdiri dan menatap manik _caramel _milik _yeoja _di hadapannya.

"Kau milikku Kim Ryeowook, milikku."

Entah setan apa yang membuat Ryeowook bagaikan patung yang berada di etalase toko. Melihat wajah Yesung semakin mendekat membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Seperti yang ia harapakan,

Yesung menciumnya lagi.

**예욱**

Pagi yang seharusnya disambut dengan wajah ceria ini berbeda dengan wajah Ryeowook. Lingkaran hitam di matanya membuat ia seperti panda. Bahkan _eomma_nya sendiri tadi pagi mengatakan,

_"Kau kenapa jadi mirip panda? Mau makan nasi atau bambu?"_

Membuat Ryeowook ngambek pada _eomma_nya seketika.

_Ini gara-gara Yesung!_

Oh, lagi-lagi karena Yesung.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya menjadi ramai, tidak seperti biasa. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung. Banyak murid mengumpul di mading. Jadi itu sebabnya?

Ryeowook yang penasaran memilih untuk melihat mading. Mungkin ada lomba atau perberitahuan penting?

Sedikit berdesakan, akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil mencari posisi yang pas untuk melihat mading. Matanya melotot dengan mulut menganga. Sedangkan murid yang berada di situ malah tertawa pelan.

Itu,

yang di mading,

yang telah dilihat oleh banyak murid,

yang membuat Ryeowook serasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Foto ciumannya dengan Yesung.

"SIAPA YANG MEMFOTO DAN MENEMPELKAN FOTO NISTA INI?!"

_Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara Yesung!_

Oh, dan lagi-lagi gara-gara Yesung.

Ryeowook masuk ke kelasnya dengan muka tertekuk parah. Bahkan muncul aura membunuh di sekitar dirinya.

"Ryeowookie~ kau sudah lihat mading?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook berdecih pelan dan dijawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau tau tidak siapa yang menempelnya?" Ryeowook menatap Kibum cepat. Lantas _yeoja _manis ini langsung berdiri dan mengguncang bahu Kibum kencang.

"Beri tahu aku!"

"_Aish_, tanpa kau siksa aku juga aku akan memberitahumu!" Ryeowook menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Tapi janji jangan buat keributan ya?" ucap Sungmin mewaspadai, takutnya Ryeowook akan menculik, mencekik, bahkan memutilasi orang tersebut. Oh, Lee Sungmin, kau terlalu banyak menonton film sadis.

"_Ne_.. _ppalli_!"

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang memotretmu, tapi yang kutau si Yesung yang menem―"

Belum selesai Kibum menjelaskan, Ryeowook sudah berlari secepat angin menuju kelas sang pelaku. Meninggalkan Kibum yang menggerutu dalam hati.

_BRAK!_

"YESUNG!"

Seluruh murid kelas 3C terlonjak kaget akibat suara pintu yang dibanting dan suara lekingan suara Kim Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memandang Ryeowook sekilas yang tengah berada di ambang pintu yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan lalu _namja _itu kembali sibuk membaca.

_BRAK!_

Ryeowook mengebrak meja Yesung tak berperasaan. Rasanya Ryeowook sudah tak sabar untuk mencakar dan menjambak Yesung saat ini juga.

"Ada apa? Merindukanku?" ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tertawa sarkartis cukup keras.

"'Merindukanmu'? Jika yang kau maksud 'merindukanmu' untuk segera menancapkan kuku-kukuku di wajahmu maka aku akan menjawab iya!"

Yesung menutup bukunya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyender kursi lalu menatap manik Ryeowook.

"Kau berisik nona Kim. Pelajaran akan dimulai. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas."

"Kau pikir aku seberisik ini karena siapa, HAH?! Katakan padaku, kau yang menempelkan foto sialan itu di mading?!" Ryeowook kembali mengebrak meja Yesung. Namun hanya gebrakan kecil, sejujurnya tangan Ryeowook sakit karena ia mengebrak meja beberapa saat lalu.

Yesung mengangguk santai. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan aura mematikan yang benar-benar sudah keluar dari tubuh Ryeowook. Dengan sekali gerakan, Ryeowook mencengkram kerah seragam Yesung.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya?!"

"Untuk memberitahukan semua murid yang bersekolah di sini bahwa kau milikku."

_Cukup!_

"KAU _NAMJA _PALING MENYEBALKAN YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI! YESUNG KAU AKAN MATI!"

"Siapa yang akan 'mati', nona Kim?"

"TENTU SAJA _NAMJA _SIALAN INI―Ka-Kang _seonsaengnim_?" keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung hanya memandang gurunya dengan wajah datar. Kang _seonsaengnim_, guru pendisiplin melihat sikap anarkisnya terhadap Yesung.

_Oh, mati aku_.

"Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon, PERGI KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG!"

_INI GARA-GARA YESUNG!_

**예욱**

Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar tinggi oleh sang guru disiplin kini kedua murid tersebut menerima hukuman. Membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yang penuh dengan daun berguguran dan sampah yang berserakan entah dari mana.

Mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, jika sudah selesai membersihkan halamanpun mereka hanya boleh duduk di sana, menunggu sekolah bubar. Jam 2 siang.

Ryeowook benar-benar kesal. Kesal sekesal-kesalnya orang kesal. Ia menyapu dengan ogah-ogahan. Lebih baik dia gunakan sapu itu untuk memukul kepala besar Yesung. Pemikiran sadis ala Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang berjarak lumayan jauh darinya. Sedari ruang guru Ryeowook diam dan tidak mau berbicara padanya.

_Apa aku keterlaluan?_

"Hei." Yesung mencoba memanggil Ryeowook. Namun nihil. Ryeowook masih mengacuhkannya.

"Hoi."

"Ryeowook."

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Hening.

Ryeowook benar-benar mengabaikan Yesung dan memilih menyapu―walau ogah-ogahan―dedaunan yang berserakan.

Yesung menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Hei, maafkan aku."

Ryeowook menatapnya sesinis mungkin. Sesinis sinisnya orang sinis mensinisi orang.

"Menjauhi dariku. Berdekatan denganmu membuatku jadi sial."

"Ini semua karena ulahmu―"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!"

Yesung diam. Saat ini Ryeowook benar-benar marah. Oke, Yesung harus mengalah.

"_Aniyo_... ini salahku."

"Bagus kau menyadarinya!"

"Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?!"

_Masih_.

"Maafkan aku."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Yesung―yang menurut Ryeowook―tulus itu membuat kemarahan _yeoja _manis ini sedikit berkurang. Ryeowook menghela napas berat.

_Jika dipikir-pikir ini memang salahku_.

"_Aniyo_.. maaf.. ini.. memang salahku.. harusnya aku melampiaskan amarahku saat pulang sekolah, jadi kita tidak dihukum seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau harus semarah ini? Memang aku salah jika menempelkan foto itu?"

"Tentu saja salah!"

"Di mana letak kesalahannya? Katakan padaku!"

Ryeowook terkejut Yesung menaikan suaranya. Ryeowook menunduk dan menggenggam erat sapu di tangannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Menurutnya ini salah, tapi jika ditanya di mana salahnya Ryeowook tidak tau. Sama seperti kejadian waktu itu saat Yesung menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka, Yesung! Kau terlalu _possesive _seperti ini karena aku hanya teman dari kecilmu kan?! Kau tidak perlu menjagaku seperti ini! Aku sudah besar! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Ryeowook terkesiap. Yesung menatapnya dengan cara berbeda. Dingin. Membuat kaki Ryeowook melemas seketika.

"Jawab aku Kim Ryeowook!"

Tangan Ryeowook bergetar saat Yesung menaikan lagi suaranya. Bahkan di telinga Ryeowook itu adalah bentakan. Bentakan pertama Yesung padanya selama mereka berteman.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Ryeowook membuat Yesung berdecih pelan.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku _possesive_ untuk menjagamu yang notabennya adalah teman dari kecilku, _eoh_?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Bahkan sekarang air mata sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya mendengar nada bicara Yesung yang amat sangat berbeda ketika ia berbicara pada Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun, Ryeowook?!"

Ryeowook benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Saat aku kesal melihatmu berdekatan dengan _namja _lain, saat aku kesal kau mengacuhkanku demi berbicara dengan orang lain, saat aku menemanimu di rumah ketika orang tuamu pergi, saat aku merelakan waktu belajarku hanya demi menelepon dan meyanyikan lagu agar kau bisa tidur, saat aku menatapmu, saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, saat aku menghapus air matamu, bahkan saat aku menciummu. Kau tidak merasakan apapun?!"

"Ye-Yesung.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook! Lebih dari 10 tahun aku terus mencintaimu!"

Air mata Ryeowook menetes tanpa bisa dicegah. Hatinya sakit.

"Ye-Yesung.. ma-maafkan aku.."

"Kau menginginkan kita menjadi teman selamanya? Itu yang kau mau? Baiklah Ryeowook. Aku mengerti."

Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah terisak tak karuan.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar merasakan hal yang sama.

Bedebar saat Yesung dekatnya, tertawa saat Yesung menghiburnya, kesal saat Yesung mengobrol dengan _yeoja _lain, diabaikan saat Yesung memilih bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya, tersenyum saat Yesung mengacak rambutnya, nyaman saat Yesung memeluknya, dan kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan di sekitarnya saat Yesung menciumnya. Tapi Ryeowook mengira itu rasa yang wajar karena Yesung memang sudah bersama Ryeowook. Merasa bahwa memang rasa yang tumbuh hanya sekedar rasa pertemanan, bukan yang lain.

Ryeowook salah,

Ini cinta.

Ryeowook mengejar Yesung yang sudah agak menjauh. Lalu segera memeluknya dari belakang. Tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Maafkan aku! aku-aku tidak mengerti.. aku-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.. tapi kupikir ini wajar.. aku mencintaimu Yesung.. maafkan aku.. aku-aku memang bodoh!"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya semakin kencang. Ia juga semakin kencang menangis. Yesung mengabaikannya. Bukankah ini berarti Yesung sudah membencinya?

"Ye-Yesung.. ja-jangan membenciku.." lirih Ryeowook. Seragam Yesung bagian punggung sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata Ryeowook.

Yesung masih bergeming, dan itu membuat Ryeowook semakin terisak makin kencang. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri di hadapan Yesung.

"Yesung.. maaf-maafkan―" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti karena melihat wajah Yesung tak percaya.

Wajah Yesung memerah sampai ke telinga!

"Kau-kau serius?" tanya Yesung sedikit terbata dengan wajah memerah.

Ryeowook yang awalnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yesung langsung paham dan mengangguk mantap. Sedetik kemudian Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau milikku, Kim Ryeowook. Jadi jangan macam-macam." Ryeowook tertawa mendengar klaiman Yesung kali ini. Dan kali ini juga ia tidak protes.

_Ya, Yesung.. aku milikmu._

**END**

AN : *muncul dari balik bayangan Yesung*

Halo~ ada yang merindukan saya? *plak* entahlah saya bingung mau ngomong apa ._. pokoknya beberapa hari terakhir YeWook bener-bener bikin saya greget sendiri! grr~~

Dimulai tweet Ryeong yang menyebut-nyebut nama Yesung dan nyuruh milih Baekhyun antara dia atau Yesung ._. terus si Yesung yang nonton SMTOWNWEEK SJ Treasure Island Day2! ditambah di hari itu ada VCR manga yang menceritakan Ryeowook dapet pesan (yang bunyi ringtone hapenya Ryeong di sana It Has to be You!) yang isinya foto dari Yesung!

asdfghjkl. Itu bikin saya gila malem-malem di twitter bareng 411/Cloudsomnia yang lain! sampe saya yang lagi chat sama eonni tercinta *lirik Chil eonni* *plak* nge-spazz gila-gilaan di twitter sama di katalk! XD

Yesungdahlah.. Sankyu yang udah mau baca! *tebar cintanya Yesung* *diambil Ryeong*

sign,

예성의토끼! ㅅㅁㅅ


End file.
